Long Ride Home
by Heiduska
Summary: My first Sly Cooper fic! Rachel is working on a strawberry farm, and you'll never quess who she meets up there. She is in trouble because of her dad, and she gets help. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first Sly Fancic, so I'm not promising anything, that it is very good or anything :D Don't mind about any spelling mistakes or if some word isn't correct, because english isn't my first language, so there MIGHT be some of them :)

Summary: Okay, so Rachel is working in this strawberry farm, and she hates the work. And then she meets new friends and so on.. ;) I don't want to tell everything so... just read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the characters that Sucker Punch has created but I do own Rachel and etc. :):)

---------------------------------------------------------

1. ch. **New Friend**

Rachel, a 14 year-old white cat was picking strawberries in a strawberry farm. The weather was so hot that she couldn't breathe properly. But she couldn't stop, because she had to earn money for a plane ticket to England and for the hotel she was satying in. The money she got from the work was really lousy and even the fact that Rachel was very hard-working it felt like she could never get enough money. And this was already her 14th day of non-stop work. Rachel was so wrapped around her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when someone started to talk to her.

"You look very exhausted. And you also look very young. I quess girls at your age shouldn't be working yet?"

"Wha...?" Rachel raised her head and noticed a raccoon, very handsome raccoon in fact. He was looking at Rachel with the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen. The raccoon was smiling friendly at her.

"I just said that you look very young. Aren't you too young to work yet?" the raccoon repeated.

"Oh. I'm already 14, and it isn't that hard. Are you working here too?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Me? No, I just came here to pick up so berries for my friends. They love strawberries. I'm here for just this day." the raccoon explained and gave her another smile.

"I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Detour. Rachel introduced herself.

"Sly Cooper. Nice to meet you." Sly said and shook Rachel's paw.

They continued to pick berries until 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Sly was already tired and was complaining about how he didn't feel his legs because they were so sore.

"Oh my god, I can't believe how you can just go on and on and on..." Sly said while he just sat there on the ground and didn't pay any attention to the strawberry bushes.

"Well, with my 0,70/ basket pay I must keep some regular speed if I want to earn any money from this. "Rachel answered and didn't even raise her head from the strawberry bush.

"What?" Sly said surprised.

"Well, of course I'm here for the money, what did -" Rachel didn't have time to finish her sentence, when Sly interupted.

"No, I mean that can't be right! I asked how much they pay from this, and the owner said that about 2.00-2.50! That's not right! I'm going to give that weasel a little talk!" Sly said angrily and started to walk towards a little house near the strawberry fields. He was so angry that he didn't even leave his strawberry basket behind, he jus took it with him because he had a plan what he would do with it.

"NO Sly, wait!" Rachel shouted, but it didn't help. Rachel ran after Sly but he was walking way too fast that she could have stopped him. Sly had already overturned the strawberry basket (which was full) upon an maybe 40 year-old cat's head, and was shouting at full blast.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK BY KEEPING AN TEENAGER HERE AND NOT EVEN PAYING HER PROPERLY! HUH?"

"That's none of your business, raccoon." the cat answered coldly and tried to walk away, but Sly punched him straight in to his face.

"WELL, YEAH IT IS, BECAUSE RACHEL IS MY FRIEND AND I-"

"Sly! SLY! Don't, please! It's fine." Rachel came running towards Sly and the cat.

"No, it is NOT fine! He is going to pay you full pay and I'm going to stand right here until he does!" Sly said angrily and it looked like he was going to punch the cat again.

"Fine, fine. I'll pay her. I'll... just count the money again." The cat said and disappeared into a little room.

They waited a few minutes and then the door opened. The cat came back what he didn't have the money, he had a gun in his hand, and he was pointing it right at Sly.

"You! I know excactly who you are, and you're not scaring me at all! Come any closer to me or my daughter, and I'll BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"_He's her DAD?" _Sly thought hastily.

"Okay, I'll just then..." Sly started to back off, but then he used the invisibility trick and knocked the gun out from Rachels dad's hands and punched him into his stomach.

"OUCH!" The cat yelled in pain and fell into his knees onto the ground.

"Come Rachel, RUN!" Sly said and grabbed Rachel's paw and they started to run. They ran all the way about 2 miles before they dared to stop. Sly took his mobile phone from his pocket and called to someone. After ten minutes a blue van stopped right in front of them. Rachel stared at the van for a moment and then she realised something...

"Wait a second! I've seen that van in the news! And you, Sly... Your THAT Sly Cooper! I should have realised from that trick you used!" Rachel said surprised.

"That's right! The one and only! Afraid to get in?" Sly said teasing and grinned.

"No way!" Rachel said and hopped into the van and they started to drive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so that's the end of 1 chappie:D So just review me, I appreciate reviews, which are constructive but I don't like flamers. :) So, see ya when the next chapters shoes up!

Heiduska


	2. New Plans

Yay, I'm back:DDD So let's get to the reviews: (thank you for everyone)

L. (E. I'm so so so so glad that you loved my work and supported it. Actually you were my source of inspiration:):) Or was there anything to do with the fact that you said that you were going to shoot yourself if I didn't update! laugh So here's the update you have been waiting for so long:DD (one week)

erickdragon101: Well, this is my first fanfic, so he might be a little .. ;) smirk I've been trying to work on it, but I don't want to think about it too much, I get a headache:)

Here's the update!

Gothic Meowzi: Thanks:D So here's the update:):)

Winged Scene: I'm glad that you loved my work :):):):) Hope you like this chapter too!

AngelLadyG: Thanks:) Here's the update!

Ultimatelife: Thanks!

Soo, one more thing, for now on, I have a beta reader, and she is **Miss.Editor **:) Thank you very much for helping:):):)

Chappie 2 New Plans

"Why was your dad so much against giving you the money?" Sly asked while they were driving to Paris.

"Well, he doesn't want me to go back to England. You see, we used to live there, and dad got this work opportunity, and he thought about it. Then I fell in love with Shawn and dad didn't like him at all. So he moved here. But I said to him that I love Shawn and that I'll do anything to get back to England. That's when he said that I can't live with him. I had to stay in a hotel. And that's not cheap, you know. He didn't give me the money, so now I have to find a job, because I don't want to stay here! "Rachel explained her whole story.

"Your dad said something about your passport. He's keeping it so you can't leave France?" Sly asked.

"Yeah! So my money problems aren't the least of them. What do I do with the money if I can't leave the country?" Rachel pointed out with a deep, sorrowful sigh.

"Well, you can always fake it!" Murray suggested, laughing, "We've done it loads of times!"

"Yeah..." Sly said, and suddenly a thought came to him and a huge grin graced his face. "Hey guys, I've got a great idea! Why don't we drive to England! I haven't been in London for a long time...!

Murray thought about it said: "I don't know Sly, maybe we should ask Bentley first. And we need Rachel's passport anyway."

"Consider that covered," Sly winked. Murray rolled his eyes; he knew what that meant.

"What? You guys would do that… for me?" Rachel asked stunned. She was so happy that tears gathered into her eyes and she started to wipe them quickly.

"Of course we would!" Sly exclaimed and smiled.

--- Back in the hideout ---

"Sly, I was just planning this heist for tonight. We could leave after it…say, two days?" Bentley said and showed Sly a pile pf papers.

Sly was just about to argue back when he noticed Rachel sleeping in the couch. "Well… I guess we could. I'm always ready for a heist! But don't forget that we got to get Rache's…"

"I know, I know!"

"But no more than two days either way, I want to get Rachel back to England."

---In the evening---

"Are you sure you can spend those two hours here by yourself, Rache?" Sly asked because Rachel had said that she didn't want to come along.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'll just watch TV or eat or surf in the internet" Rachel said and grinned towards Bentley. (Bentley was first really much against that Rachel could use the internet, but when Sly had asked the main question, "What would she do to it, burn it?" Bentley couldn't say anything)

Bentley was still worried, and added just when they left "Don't eat anything while you're in the net, okay?"

-- Meanwhile in a tree near by---

A dark shadow holding binoculars spoke trough a walkie-talkie to another person.

"It was a good idea to follow Rachel… Oh! There are people coming out. I see that raccoon, a turtle and a hippo. But no sign of Rachel… She must be inside the house. They're leaving. Well... What do you want me to do now? ... Oh, Okay. No problem..."

And the figure started to climb down the tree.

---In the hideout---

Rachel was jumping up and down the hideout dancing along the music. She had found a radio and was listening to the music, really, really loudly. (She had always loved music and dancing. She used to do dance classes until she and her dad moved to France a year ago.)

After almost an hour Rachel decided to go to the internet, so she put the music lower. She went to check her e-mail and then into a chat. Just then she heard a huge crack! coming from the room she was staying before they left Paris. At first, Rachel thought that something must've fallen on the floor, but then there were other noises, more crashes and slams. Like... someone in her room!

Rachel walked slowly towards her room, and put her ear against the door. Someone was definitely in there. She was so frightened that she couldn't open it. What if there was a killer or a maniac...?

She backed off a few steps her back towards the living room. Se continued until she was in the front door, and leaned at it. She hardly breathed, she just stood there… and waited for that someone to move. Then suddenly the front door opened and Rachel screamed, fell flat on her back to see...

"SLY?" Rachel yelped from the ground.

Sly, as surprised as Rachel, laughed, "What were you doing in there?"

Sly helped Rachel up and was just going in when she said in a panic "Don't go in there! There's someone in my room! I heard it! They were in my room!"

Sly took his cane, and went in to check. In a couple of minutes he came back saying that whoever had been there wasn't anymore.

Bentley of course had his own theories what had happened. "Well, obviously they were here just to scare you, because like you said, they where in your room all the time, they didn't come anywhere else in the house, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure that they could have come because they knew I was here, the music was so loud... Maybe I should go and check that did they steal anything." Rachel said and turned to go to her room to search.

"I'll help," Sly said and they went into the darkness of her room together.

A/N: So tell me what you think, bad and good things:DDD Review! ;)


	3. Clear Morning

Hi! I'm back:D And now to ther reviews:

ErickDragon101: Thank you from the review and everything! ;D Now you'll find out who it was.. hehe

Gothic Meowzi: Yes that's always my problem but I'll try to work on it! Here's the update:)

Zankira & I'm stupid getover it: It warms my heart that there are people who actually like my story sniff thank Thank you for always reviewing my stuff:D I just wish you could update your stories soon! Here's the update!

AngelLadyG: Now I accept anonymous (or whatever :D:D) reviews :) Thanks reall ymuch from your review:D

Wolf heart of the forest: Yes I noticed that too so I tried to make this chapter longer ;)

Captein Amelia: Thank you, here's the update:)

Sophia: Here's the update you wanted :D :)

SlyGirl: Thank you for pushing me to update because I got the inspiration :D:D So it's all for you that I updated:DDDDD So thank you really much!

Thank you for reviewing my story and even for those who read this but don't review I really appreciate it:) And thank you again for Miss.Editor for your quick and fantastic work:) :)

So with no longer blabbering, here's the 3rd chapter:

Chappie 3 Clear Morning

Sly and Rachel stopped inside of Rachel's room and Rachel put the lights on.

"Oh great, just when I thought I got my things in order" Rachel sighed and started to clean up.

Things were really messed up. The curtains were ripped down, the table had fallen and all of Rachel's clothes were all over the floor. After an hour they had cleaned the room up and discovered that nothing had been taken.

"But why would anyone want to ransack only your room, they would have gone and take something from the other rooms?" Bentley wondered.

"I think they are just trying to scare me." Rachel said but didn't seem scared at all.

"Oh, so you think you know who they were?" Sly asked and put the last stuff into Rachel's closet.

"Oh yes. My father's "friends". They're bastards. They used to drag me home if I was late from school. Dad must've sent them to scare me so that I would come home. Next time they'll probably take me there. But I guess it was just a warning. Couldn't we just leave as soon as possible?" Rachel explained to Sly and then directed the question to Bentley.

"Well, actually I had (a punch from Sly) WE had thought that we could leave tomorrow morning. That is, if you can get your stuff together, Rachel."

"Sure! I'll go pack my things!" Rachel started to do her own little dance and practically ran as fast as she could to her room. Right after she had disappeared, Bentley punched Sly back and muttered: "We...hmph!"

All he got back was a happy laughter and a grin.

Next Morning 5:45 A.M.

Even an angel can end up falling

don't you cry because your crawling

Start again, it's a beautiful morning

Satellites...

All I want is you

let me take it back where you once belonged

all I want is you

he'll be alright if come along

you were never gone..

Even an angel can end up falling

don't you cry be -

"HEY! I was listening that! Oh, good morning, Sly! You look...um..." Rachel couldn't finish her sentence, because she was trying not to laugh. Sly was wearing a big t-shirt, his hair was really messy and he looked like he was asleep - only with eyes open.

"Why do you have to listen to music this early? I could still be sleeping, you know."

Rachel watched Sly with big blue eyes and tried to look innocent. (works every time xD) She knew he couldn't be mad at her for long.

Sly smiled lazily and walked to the fridge and opened it. It was empty.

"Before you ask, I have emptied it. Actually I have cleaned up the whole house. Oh, and I took the garbage out, I packed the Thievius Raccoonus and -"

"Oh jeez you're enthusiasm is making me more tired than I already am. I'm going back to bed; at least I have my sweet half an hour..."

"Oh no you don't!" Came Bentley's voice from the stairs. He was carrying his own suitcase and stuff. "I promised to Rachel last night that we would leave at 6 o'clock in the morning, so you have... precisely 7 minutes and 5 seconds to get in to the van."

Rachel gave Sly a huge grin and continued to jump all over the house collecting some last stuff. Sly just yawned and walked as slowly as he could towards the stairs.

"6 minutes!"

Cooper Gang van, heading to England 7:48 A.M.

Murray was driving (as usual). Bentley was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat with his laptop and Sly and Rachel were in the back. Sly had insisted that he wanted to take his pad with him. He had put it in the van's floor and was lying on it leaning to his hand and dozing eyes only half open. Rachel was listening to music with her CD- player and was singing along.

"What's in it, what's in it for me...? Hey Sly, are there any good CD or music stored in Paris? I would have wanted to visit even one of them. But then again, maybe when I get home and you guys go back to Paris, you could send me some new CD's? I'd like to hear some French music.."

"Mmm..."

"Oh damn it, are you even listening?"

silence

"Apparently not. Well, I have my music." And with that, Rachel put her earpieces back on and continued to listen to music.

Sly's dream:

"I thought you said this jungle wasn't dangerous! I think I just saw a panther."

"It's just your imagination Carmelita."

Sly noticed that he and Carmelita were walking in a jungle, a big one. There were lots of trees and animals. They walked and walked and it seemed to last forever. Then they noticed a waterfall. Carmelita was wearing her jacket and jeans, and to Sly noticed that she was sweating.

"I wanna go swimming Sly. I think I'm gonna jump from this rock to the water. Are you coming?"

And with that she started to take her clothes off...

Sly smiled...

"He looks very funny doesn't he?"

"Yeah... I don't think that I have ever seen anyone drooling that much..."

Sly started to wake up. "Wha?"

Sly was a little bit confused when Carmelita had just disappeared and Rachel and Bentley were there all of a sudden, but then he realized that it had been just a dream. Sly smiled sheepishly when he was even thinking about the dream.

"Care to share it?" Rachel said teasing Sly.

"No!" Sly blushed even thinking about that he would be telling his friends about the dream.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt!" Rachel continued to tease.

"No way I'm sharing it with you!"

"Okay you kids! Calm down and be quiet!" Bentley teased both of them.


	4. The last chapter

Woohoo I'm back! Didn't take me more than just 4 weeks to update! Sorry! I've been busy with school and stuff. But now I had the time and all when holiday started, so I wrote the 4th and Final chappie for Long Ride Home. I hope you like it!

But first to my reviewers:

Erickdragon101: Glad you liked the dream, I think it was funny :D Thanks for the review and here is the I know Rachel can be really really annoying sometimes. :D I'd like to see her after she has drank some coffee.. :D You just wait when I get to tease you from something stucks tongue out But I'll get Sly 3 in about 2-3 weeks ,so... ;D Here's the update!

Tin: Thanks for the review! I thought you'd never come! I'll have to read that fic of yours, when I got the time:)

RatchetSly: Thanks for the review, you are my newest reviewer:DD I really hope you like my 4th chappie!

Okay, so here it is sniff I hate to end this, but gotta do it. And huge huge thank you for **Ms. Editor **who has so patiently edited my fic:) thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or etc. (wish I did) They belong to Sucker Punch.

**4.Suprise! ** -- always so creative... :D

England, London. 9 A.M.

Shawn walked through the very centre of London. He was bored, and was heading for his apartment. Shawn was a dark grey cat with some tiger stripes on his tail. He wasn't really long, but his eyes were beautiful green.

He was almost at his house, when he had this feeling that he was being followed. He looked behind his back, but didn't see anyone. Shawn shrugged and turned back to the door and the suddenly someone jumped at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

England, London 8.30 A.M

"Rachel.Rachel. Rachel! Were in London."

Rachel woke up when Sly poked her annoyingly.

"What, we are? Hw long did I sleep?" Rachel yawned.

"We stopped counting when we got to 16." Bentley said behind his newspaper.

"So, what do you want to do first? Go shopping?" Sly asked while they were driving around.

"Actually" ,Rachel said with excited eyes, "I'd like to go and see Shawn."

"So, where does he live? Murray asked.

"He lives at an apartment. It's in the very centre of London. I can guide you , if we get lost." Rachel offered.

They got to the place and parked the van into an alley right next to the building Shawn lived. Rachel saw Shawn, he was at his door, probably searching for keys. Rachel noticed fire stairs right beside Shawn's door. She wanted to surprise him, so she climbed the steps, leaned onto the very ledge and jumped straight onto Shawn.

"What the -" Shawn let out a startled yell. Then he noticed that it was Rachel.

"RACHEL! Oh my god, how did you get in here? Oh god, I've bene missing you so much!"

They started hugging and kissing passionately. After few moments they separated and Rachel introduced her new friends.

"These guys brought me here. Sly here was at the same farm with me, and here are his friends Bentley and Murray."

Shawn looked at theme all shortly, then hesitated first but then dared to ask:

"Sly Cooper?"

"Yep, the one and only." Sly flashed his trademark Cooper grin and offered his hand to Shawn so they could shake hands.

"I've read of you and your gang (Shawn glanced over to Bentley and Murray) from the newspapers. It's an honor to meet you face to face." Shawn smiled.

They went inside and Sly , Bentley and Murray stayed until it was 5 o'clock in the evening.

"Well, I think we'd better go. We have to find a hotel before gets too dark." Bentley said.

"Yeah. I think this is...goodbye then." Sly said and rose from his chair (so did Rachel) and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you very much. I own you guys my life. I hope we see each other someday." Rachel said and tears rolled down her face.

The whole gang swallowed back tears. After all it was an emotional moment.

When Sly let go of Rachel, she had an idea.

"Well.. I could give you my e-mail address. We could write to each other. Shawn, do you have any paper? She wrote her e-mail address and gave the paper to Bentley.

They said goodbye again and Shawn and Rachel came to the front door to wave to the leaving van, until it dissappeared from the horison.

_Life goes on_

_Life goes on without you babe_

_Another day_

_another time and place_

_somewhere_

_someday_

_we'll meet another day_

_another day_

_belongs to you and me_

_somewhere_

_someday_

_another day..._

A/N: So that's that. sniff I hate to end this. Yes I know, this is incredibly short. If I write a new story, I'll write it all way before I publish it. It's a lot easier.

Maybe I'll write a sequel? Well, I'll see about that. But now I have started my maybe oneshot fic. My first SlyxCarmelita- fic :):) I want to write one! So please review me I'd appreciate it very very much:D

So I'm out, I'll leave the reviewing for you, peoples!


End file.
